


Real

by inkonthepaige



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Vegebul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonthepaige/pseuds/inkonthepaige
Summary: Right here in front of his eyes stood flawless pale skin like untouched snow. Soft curves like rolling hills. Pink lips like flower petals shaking in a soft breeze...and of course, pale blue eyes the size of moons, mirroring pools of blue that crowned her like some otherworldly queen. Queen.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 26





	Real

When he had first lost his home, the feeling wasn't there. There are some things that you need perspective to feel, and in the moment that he had heard that nearly every hint of evidence that he people lived had been lost, there was nothing inside him capable of fathoming what was to come. That this loss was a seed, that would grow into a vast void that occupied space in his being. A void that would grow to define him. It was time and life lived that gave him enough perspective to realize that there was an absence. When it did occur to him that there was space inside him longing to be filled, he turned to the connection he had to the lost world. Nappa told him everything he knew about Saiyan history. Unsurprisingly, Nappa was no scholar and there were gaps in his understanding of the history before his king. For all his lack textbook knowledge, Nappa still had something arguably more precious to pass...stories. Legends. Myths. The things that define the ideals, the dreams, the fantasies of a people.

Most stories were, of course, great battles fought. Great wars won. Fields and fields of bodies and rivers and lakes of blood. Long stretches in endless desert. Red, black, scorching and unforgiving. One story, however, was unlike the rest. The one story that always enraptured Vegeta the most, like an oasis. The story of the gayamasha myna kyamanaquisha. The witches of the mines. According to Nappa, Sadala had been a place not unlike vegetasai. Vast deserts that stretched on for longer than time itself, Oasis rare and often artificial. Deep below the expanses of sand that drifted as heavily to and fro as the sands of the hourglass descending upon themselves...were the mines of the Agani. 

Agani, a mineral that only existed on sadala. As beautiful as it was rare, few had ever seen the brilliant crystal which was a shade of blue quite unlike anything in the world. Those who had seen it said it not only glowed brilliantly of its own accord, but if you stopped to admire it long enough, you'd eventually see the glowing spectral of your happiest moments reflected in its many shattered prisms. Hearing of such a place, so occupied and full of such a thing, one would assume that the mines were emptied of their contents almost as quickly as they were discovered. One would almost be right. What the ravagers didn't realize, however, was that what they had found was not a cold dead mineral. It was the source of power for the gayamasha. 

The gayamasha appeared very much like saiyan women with some very distinct differences. Saiyan women all sported the same dark eyes and dark hair as the men, their strength wasn't lacking but some were known to have notable markers of their femininity. A softness in the chest, a roundness in the hips, and overall symmetry were common markers used to find suitable mates. But the gayamasha were the living caricature of womanhood. Their bodies were soft and curved with large breast and thighs, soft stomachs, delicates features. Most enchanting and unique among these discerning attributes however, was how their cool coloring made them nearly appear as a part of the massive caverns of Agani themselves. long waves of blue draped across their pale cheeks. Blue lashes stood at attention awaiting the orders of blue eyes. Eyes exactly like prisms. Eyes with happy memories. It was really no wonder, so many men went to the caverns hoping to become rich, only to never return again. 

Vegeta listening to these stories with such special attention. Trying so hard to imagine something so beautiful when so much of what he had seen and known had been ugly. He dedicated much silent attention to his imagination, willing it to show him exactly what the mines would've looked like. What the gayamasha themselves, might have looked like. When he purged a planet completely covered in tall mountains, he dreamt that night of icy white skin soft as snowflakes falling on a branch. When he was waiting for sleep to come to him in his pod, he saws millions of stars dissolve into gleaming sparkles upon Agani, and among them electric blue eyes large as moons found his and held them until he started awake. When he had gone to Nariya, on one of their very rare reprieves, he had spent the entire day looking at their rare blue skies and decided with finality to himself that it was the closest he could hope to come to seeing the imagined blue of the Agani itself. As he leaned back and saw soft cloud rolling past in the breeze, he couldn't help but see thin white fingers running through long blue hair...

All of this is to say that there are really no words to describe the way he felt the first time he saw, her. The first time he saw, the, woman. His first instinct of course was madness. He'd had to have day dreamt so often to keep himself sane that finally it had the opposite effect and he had lost his ability to determine what was reality. Right here in front of his eyes stood flawless pale skin like untouched snow. Soft curves like rolling hills. Pink lips like flower petals shaking...and of course, pale blue eyes the size of moons, mirroring pools of blue that crowned her like some otherworldly queen. Queen. Queen.

It wasn't until he saw the bald one interact with her that he knew for certain that this wasn't a mirage after a long journey. Once it could be determined with any level of certainty that the beautiful creature was in fact real and in front of him he became immediately filled with a horde of unplaceable emotions. A nostalgia, an old longing, a new longing...over all of it was fear. Fear as something so beyond anything he ever felt. There was really only one thing to do. Stay as far away from the witch as possible. 

..............................................

His time on this planet, Namek, had been possibly the worst of his life since he'd lost his planet. He felt in this moment as if he truly had nothing left. Nappa was dead, by his own hand. His pride, was left utterly in tatters. Finally, his most private and personal day dream had become a nightmare in an instant. No longer was it was a faceless and nameless need for something intangible. The fantasy had a face...had shapely eyes, and equally shapely hips. Had a pouty mouth and sultry voice and he was horrified to discover she had an equally brazen attitude to accompany them. She was unnervingly desirable. He wanted to dominate her. He wanted look into her eyes and see if they reflected happy memories he didn't even have. He wanted to look into her eyes while he fucked her...his mind lingered on that thought as he began to wander if she was more or less curved underneath that hideous yellow dress..."HEY HOMEBOY" he was suddenly interrupted, "wha-what..." he stuttered back to reality momentarily but let himself begin to drift again as she started babbling about how he needed to "unwind", but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to do that when as she was speaking that dress was starting to ride higher and higher..."You're actually kinda cute!" CUTE?! unsure of why he felt suddenly flush at having anyone or anything describe him as cute, "what, I'm not kind of cute!" 

With that, he was suddenly living with the woman. This strange creature, so strangely crafted, so strikingly beautiful, so absolutely infuriating was inviting him into her home. He wanted to feel like the predator. Like he had followed an innocent animal quietly into its den to strike.

Yet when bulma took him to 'his' room she leaned over his bed to smooth his comforter giving him the full sight of her creamy thighs and the absolute tiniest peek of black lace between them...he felt like he was being lead deeper and deeper into a cave. He wasn't sure if he would ever be seen again.


End file.
